


Need A Ride?

by princey_pie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Found it again at the end tho, Just beware of the second chapter, Lost the fluff at the beginning of chapter two, M/M, Violence, car accident (no one is hurt)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Roman always had a desire for adventures, especially dangerous ones. So he's a college student by day and drives illegial street races by night. Until he meets someone he would have never expected there.





	Need A Ride?

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend to listen to "Shut Up And Drive" by Rihanna to get into the right mood. Or for something more calm: "Baby Driver" by Simon And Garfunkel.

Roman sighed when his alarm went off the second time. He definitely needed to get out of bed. Patton would kill him if he'll be late for class because of his nightly activities. The young man smiled to himself when he remembered his roommate stomping in his room of their shared dorm after finding out that he participates in street races. Illegal street races. At night. With complete strangers. His words, not Roman's. 

It took a while for the overprotective dad friend to understand why Roman cherished these experiences so much. When Roman sat behind his wheel, he felt powerful, almost god-like. He was in complete control but so unbelievable free at the same time. On the streets he wasn't Roman Devito, drama and music student at Sanders University, he was The Prince. Unbeatable, unstoppable.

But Patton wouldn't be Patton if he didn't insist on some ground rules including no driving while intoxicated, keeping both hands on the wheel, letting the engines be checked regularly, especially if there has been a little crash or something alike, and most importantly the fact that he would put his studies and health first. Meaning getting enough sleep and no missing classes. Patton also made himself Roman's emergency contact and threatened to physically fight him (twice) if he ever got a call from a hospital due to Roman being involved in a car accident.

Still smiling he headed into the kitchen for his obligatory morning coffee, only to find a very familiar young man sitting at the table. "Good morning, Virgil!" he greeted in his usual cheerful tone, earning him a tired grunt. 

Virgil Warton and he had been friends since the first day of college. On that day Roman spotted a shy kid with too wide eyes in the corner, trying to disappear in his hoodie, identified him as an adorable introvert and adopted him as a friend. His best, to be precise. A few days later, Virgil, of course, meet Roman's roommate, Patton Barkley, psychology and history student and the literal human embodiment of a fluffy ball of sunshine. Since almost a year now these two were making heart eyes behind each other's backs. Talk about opposites attract. He and Remy still had a bet running on how's going to make the first move. Remy's money was on Virgil because he got some "powerful vibes from that kid", but Roman honestly thought that Patton will just make a pun. A romantic one tho.

Virgil was too the one who was trusted with the task of looking after his car and did so with great gusto. Roman would never understand why he decided to mayor in literature rather than in mechanics when he was so freakin' talented. Even Patton was more than satisfied with the great amount of caution Virgil invested while ensuring the correct function of the engines and with that Roman's life. 

That took his train of thought back to the next race and it stuck there all day until evening. The only problem with being the best is that at some point no one challenges you anymore. Of course, Roman did always found an opponent, or rather Remy talked someone into joining in, but it wasn't the same as when it first began and he had to struggle to win. He missed that.

His phone buzzed, interrupting his inner lament. It was Remy.

"Hey, gurl, how ya doin'? I gotta a new race for you. A real one this time, not like the babyface yesterday. You in?"

As if he didn't know the answer. "Sure. Who, when and where?"

"Usual spot, you have 30 minutes. The rest you'll see when you're here."

"Remy just tell who am I driving against?"

"But it's a surprise. You'll like it, I promise. See ya~" The call ended. Guess he would just have to find out for himself.

\-----

Normally it was a 20 minutes drive to their usual meeting point, a less used crossway between the city center and the highway. The perfect start point for any racetrack around the city you could think of and also open enough for a quick escape if the cops were ever called upon them. But Roman was excited and curious so he made it in 10. Remy always keeps his promises, so if he says it's something special, Roman was in for a treat.

He slowed down as the usual little crowd came into view and stopped next to his friend. It's almost midnight but that man still had his sunglasses on. He shook his head and stepped out of his sports car with a smooth, well-practiced motion. He knew that the red Ferrari with the little golden crown on the hood was a cliché but he loved it dearly. 

"So Rems, tell me who dares to challenge The Prince?"

"The Phantom."

"No, seriously."

"I am always serious."

"No, you're kidding me, aren't you?" Roman asked again, getting uncertain. "Holy shit, you are serious. Oh, my goodness."

The Phantom, an legit legend in the scene (and beyond). He's the best driver this city has ever seen but he's more than a bit mysterious. He never leaves his plain black car with the toned windows, nobody has ever seen his face. He just shows up at the start line and disappears quickly after his victory. He doesn't even speak, the only communication is via texting.

"How the fuck did you manage to get his number?"

"I didn't. He texted me. Told me that we wanted to meet you. No idea where he got mine tho." Remy looked more satisfied with himself the longer he looked at Roman's floored expression. 

"Holy fuck, if that is real, I owe you one. Like big time."

Remy didn't get to respond as a black car came to a full stop right next to Roman's. The black car. Remy's phone buzzed, announcing the recievement of a message: "Ready when you are, prep." The crowd around them fell dead silent. Roman snatched the phone from Remy's hands. He typed, Remy looked over his shoulder and read out loud the words for the entertainment of the crowd.

"The usual racetrack. But we should make this a little more interesting, don't you think?", Roman texted.

"I'm listening."

"How about the winner gets a prize? And I'm not talking about money."

"Roman, man, where are you going with this?", Remy seemed to be a little bit concerned if his friend pushed it too far.

"Have something special in mind, your highness?" Holy shit, The Phantom is actually using his nickname against him. Roman wished that he wouldn't like it so much.

"When I win, you reveal yourself, face, name, everything."

"Deal. But when I win, you owe me something. Whatever I want."

Roman hesitated at that. That guy was a stranger after all and as much as he liked a little risk, he wasn't straight up stupid.

"You can of course quit." The message came in, the phantom has probably sensed that Roman had doubts. "If you're too afraid to lose." That's it. I won't tolerate that bastard calling me, the fucking prince, a coward. Maybe it was stupid, so what?

"Deal."

"Roman, what the fuck?" Remy had pulled his sunglasses down and used his full name. 'Not a good sign', Roman thought. Doesn't matter, it was too late to stop now. "You don't know what he'll want if you loose."

He send a smirk in Remy's direction as he entered his car. "I better not loose then."

\---

Since they started the race Roman was in absolute heaven. He had to fight for every inch of asphalt. He did his very best, pulled every little trick he learned over the years and sometimes still lost ground. He didn't dare to dream of such a challenge. And the best part? He would win. Just one last turn, then down a little hill and then the finish line. 

He could taste his well-earned victory as the other passed him with seemingly ease right before the turn. He couldn't lose, not now. Everybody knew that the phantom never did a second race against the ones thathed beaten. Roman couldn't bear the thought of never feeling like this again. So he threw caution out of the window and entered the sharp turn full speed. Just before the street descended, he saw something in his track. He was simply too fast to react, his car practically flew into the air, turned sideways and-

The first thing he could feel when he regained his senses was his blood rushing in his ears. He opened his eyes, only to find himself hanging upside down, his seatbelt still securing him in his seat despite the car laying on its roof. Roman needed a few more moments to orientate before he started to free himself. Then he heard the sound of sirens coming nearer. 'Fuck, the cops.' Quickly he crawled out of his crashed car, grateful that he didn't seem hurt despite a few scratches and a growing headache.

Not so grateful was he for the police cars that pulled up into the street. Roman dizzy thought where exactly he was on the I'm-fucked-scale, when a black car stopped next to him. The co-driver door was pushed open, revealing a young man with glasses in front of worried eyes that wouldn't quite match his taunting smile. 

"Need a ride?", the phantom asked. The phantom was Logan Pierce. Roman could feel his jaw drop. Deep. Logan Pierce was the phantom. Logan Pierce, the king of all nerds, a straight A physics student and Virgil's fucking roommate should be a street racer? Now Roman knew that his head injury was more serious than previously taught, he was clearly hallucinating.

A frown appeared on the other man's face. "We don't exactly have time, you know? Unless you want to be arrested."

Roman slid into the leatherseat. "Oh my goodness, you're real. You're really Logan-"

His breath was pressed out of his lungs as Logan hit the gas pedal and the car shoot like a bullet into the night, away from the police. Roman quickly lost count of the number of turns and the almost-collisons Logan avoided with his elegant fingers on the wheel. It didn't even seem like Logan was driving but rather like flying. On a oily part of the street, he let the car slitter between two trucks while spinning around itself and didn't beat an eye. To let the car drop from heights that made even Romans heart miss a beat seemed to him more natural than breathing. Roman didn't think that he ever crushed on someone this hard.

He was intrigued by the other's movement, the absolutely beautiful concentrated expression on his face that he didn't notice when the police lost track of them nor when the car stopped in front of his dorm. He only knew that he thought that he might have died and been sent to heaven when glowing brown eyes fixated him and a melodic, deep voice said: "Are you sure you're alright?"

Roman could only bring himself to nod.

"Well if that is the case, then I did have fun tonight." And he chuckled. Roman was not okay, he felt like having a heart attack when Logan added: "I'd like to repeat that, without any accidents of course. If you want to too."

Roman finally found his voice and blurted out: "But I lost!"

Logan laughed again. "And as my prize, I would like you."

"Me?!"

"Isn't the kiss of a beauty the price for a knight winning a duel?" Then Logan's eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly he looked shy. "But only if you want to, I mean-"

"No! I mean not no, I mean-", Roman drew in a breath of air, "- yes, I would like that. But why me?"

Logan leaned in, face awfully close to Roman's now. Roman willed himself to swallow. Then Logan practically purred: "You have no idea how enchanting you are, don't you love?"

Roman turned as red as his now crashed car and stumbled out of his seat. His legs felt like jelly as he stood.

"I- um, I think I'll s- see you then? I mean-", he stuttered. He, Roman, the master of flirting himself, was fluttered. He didn't think it was possible.

"You will. Sleep well Roman, I can't wait to collect my prize." Even Logans smile looked cat-like now as Roman shut the door. His skin still burnt with embarrassment as he watched the car drive away before going inside. This definitely wasn't how he expected his evening to go.

\-----

A few days later Patton's fury about Roman getting himself hurt has subsided and he was finally allowed to leave his sight again. In the afternoon he arrived at the usual meeting point, getting a tight hug from Remy as he stepped out of the car (he borrowed Patton's). They didn't have the time to exchange anything before a very familiar black car pulled up the street. It stopped and the engines were turned off. Then the driver's door opened Logan stepped outside. The usual crowd gasped on finally seeing the mysterious phantom's face. 

It quickly fell silent as he announced in Romans direction: "You still owe me my prize you know."

Roman felt a huge grin spreading on his face as Logan rounded his car and then he only felt Logan as he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Beside them, a completely stunned Remy dropped his Starbucks. They couldn't care less.


End file.
